Like Pongo and Perdita
by lawlipopsicle
Summary: On his first day at NYU, Kurt met Blaine and it forever changed his life. Six years later, he finds out exactly how significant their meeting was.


Title: Like Pongo and Perdita

Author: lawlipopsicle

Summary: On his first day at NYU, Kurt met Blaine and it forever changed his life. Six years later, he finds out exactly how significant their meeting was.

I don't own Glee.

This was inspired by a story I found on tumblr.

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was living the dream. The weather was warm, the sun was shining, and not a cloud was in the sky. Standing at the top of the stairs, Kurt looked over the busy courtyard of the University of New York and couldn't contain his grin. He was finally here. After two years of slaving at his father's garage and New York and Company, he'd finally made enough money to transfer from Edison State Community College.<p>

He was nervous, however, like all are when they first start a new school. This campus was so big. There was a chance he could meet a potential friend one day and never see them again. McKinley was a very small school and at Edison Kurt didn't bother to make too many friends considering he wasn't going to be there long and as a commuter he was only there for classes. Kurt didn't have too many friends growing up. It wasn't until high school when he had more than five friends at the same time. All Kurt needed was just one friend, one really good friend, to connect with and he'd be set for the rest of his years. Despite not having any friends yet, Kurt couldn't help but feel enthusiastic.

"Compose yourself, Kurt Hummel," he whispered as he let out an excited breath. "This is the first day to the rest of your life." Straightening his back and throwing his chin to the air, Kurt hit play on his iPod Touch and strutted down the stairs to Roxie from Chicago. He felt like such a BAMF, as his step brother would say, as he stepped to the beat alongside a small brick wall.

This was it, he thought, trying hard not to grin and squeal. He was finally a fashion major at NYU and life was finally looking up. He'll show all those haters back in Lima. He'll be going where no Lima resident has gone before. He won't be a Lima loser! His father had always said Kurt had the mindset of an achiever. He set high goals for himself but he was determined to make them happen even if it killed him. He was so excited nothing could bring him down!

Kurt barely heard the "Oh shit!" before a heavy weight fell on top of him and sent him sprawling onto the concrete. His iPod flew from his hand and he felt the skin on his elbow tear. Kurt laid there on his back, blinking at the cloudless sky as the other students looked at him but did nothing to help get the weight off of his chest.

He felt anger rush through him alongside the excruciating pain. His perfect first day at NYU was RUINED. He sat up quickly and rubbed his scrapped elbow. "What the fuck was…" he trailed off as the weight from his chest lifted his head and their eyes met. "…that…?" Those large hazel eyes, full of some sort of emotion, bore into his own and Kurt's breath hitched. The man had big triangular eyebrows and dark curly brown hair. His face was perfectly shaved and he had a pair of red headphones plugged into his ears.

Realizing he'd been staring for quite some time, Kurt coughed and pulled back, "Umm… could you get off?"

Blushing, the other boy scrambled backwards. Kurt felt a tug from the headpieces in his ears and the boy fell back on top of him. He pulled one of the earpieces out of his ear and muttered as he glared at the ground, "Our headphones are tangled…"

Sure enough, this insanely cute boy's headphones were tightly wrapped around Kurt's own purple ones. He couldn't help but laugh, "I wonder how that happened!"

The boy shrugged, still not looking at him, "When I jumped and crashed into you, my iPod went flying." Noticing the boy's classic iPod was two feet from his right hand Kurt reached over and grabbed it, laughing when he saw the screen. The boy's eyes widened and he reached forward to snatch it back.

"Reflection? I love Mulan!" The boy paused, mid reach. He looked surprised. "It's one of my favorite Disney movies, besides Beauty and the Beast. That's my top favorite."

"Me…me too," the boy said shyly. "I love all Disney movies."

"Who doesn't?" Kurt snorted.

The boy looked down and quickly snatched his iPod back. "We should probably get untangled…" They both reached for the headphone cords and their fingers brushed. The boy pulled back quickly. Kurt untangled them in no time and the boy reconnected his headphones to his iPod.

Kurt stood up and offered his hand to the other boy, "I'm Kurt Hummel, by the way."

The boy stared at the hand as if confused if this was an illusion or not. Hesitantly, he took Kurt's hand and stood on his own feet. "Blaine Anderson. Nice meeting you, bye." He turned around and started to walk away quickly.

"Wait!" Kurt yelled, jogging after him and grabbing his forearm. Blaine flinched and Kurt hastily dropped his arm. "Would you like to get coffee? It's my first day here and I could really use a friend," Kurt offered, pressing pause on his iPod.

Blaine blinked before breaking out into a large smile that captured Kurt's heart. "Yeah that sounds great."

Blaine had led Kurt over to a nice coffee shop on campus. Kurt was amazed how many people they had passed. Teens of all types walked past them, not offering a second glance, as they chatted with their friends or simply walked alone. They all held either a sense of excitement to be back or dread that summer was over. Either way, Kurt remained enthusiastic about his arrival and his new friend.

They entered a fairly empty coffee shop. Blaine had promised it was very popular during the colder days and most people preferred the colder frappicinos at the on campus Starbucks. "I don't mind that they don't sell cold coffee though," Blaine had said. "I am always up for hot coffee, no matter what the weather is like." Kurt had laughed in agreement.

The barista was cheerful when they walked up to her. She looked happy to be doing something over than washing the counter for the third time in ten minutes. "Medium drip, please," they said at the same time before snapping their head to stare at each other.

The barista giggled and punched the order into the register. "Four thirty-five, please."

"I've got it," Blaine said, handing over a five. "I really did a number on your elbow, I'm really sorry. Consider this my apology."

The barista was quick in making their coffee and they sat in the far back corner near the air conditioner. "So why were you sitting up on that ledge?" Kurt asked. "Or, more importantly, why were you jumping from so high up?"

Blaine stared at his coffee, "I like to watch people. I find it fascinating and of course, if I were a better people watcher, I would have noticed you below me before I jumped."

"Just watching people as you listened to Mulan?" Kurt laughed and Blaine's arms moved closer to his body. "That sounds like something I would do."

Blaine whipped his head up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So what year are you? What's your major?"

"I'm a pre-med student, a junior. You?"

"Junior as well. Fashion major. Just transferred from Edison State Community College."

Blaine's mouth dropped open, "The one in Ohio? No way! That's really close to where I live. I'm from Westerville."

"Are you serious? That's so close! Where did you go to school?"

"Dalton Academy for Boys."

Kurt gasped, "Shut up! You didn't!" Blaine smiled. "I was going to go there!"

"You were?"

Kurt leaned back in his seat, "I was having troubles at my old school with bullies and I heard about their zero tolerance policy but we didn't have the money and then the one bully who gave me the most problems came out of the closet and didn't bother me anymore so it got better."

"A closeted bully gave you trouble?" Blaine asked.

"He liked me and hated the fact that I was so open about my sexuality. I helped him through it and we're good friends now," Kurt shrugged trying to make the fact that he just outed himself as casual as possible. The more casual it was, the less people freaked out, he had learned.

"That's the reason I went to Dalton," Blaine said quietly after a brief pause. "At my old school I was picked on for being gay."

Kurt felt his heart leap and he couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Well we've got each other now. We can look after each other."

Blaine lifted his head and looked in Kurt's eyes for the first time since he landed on top of him and he smiled. "Yeah. We're in this together."

Time flew in that small café. They talked about musicals, reality TV, football, Harry Potter, Disney, and Kurt's irrational fear of small dogs among other things. Before they knew it, Kurt's cell phone alarm went off for seven o'clock, reminding him to call his best friend, Mercedes.

"Oh my gosh," Kurt gasped, turning off his alarm. "We've been here for nearly four hours." He jumped up from his seat and grabbed his coffee cup that was still a little less than half way done. Kurt shook the cup and laughed. They were talking so much he had completely forgotten about his drink. Based on Blaine's surprised face when he picked up his own cup, he could tell that his new friend had forgotten as well.

Blaine smiled softly, "Was that really it? It felt so much shorter."

He turned toward Blaine. "Would you mind if I got your number? We can meet up for coffee again another time. Actually, we can skip the coffee and we'll just meet up. It's not like we drank it anyway."

Blaine was more than thrilled to share his number. "I've got free time between 12:30 and 2:00 tomorrow. Do you want to meet up for lunch in the upper cafeteria?"

Kurt pulled his schedule out of his pocket, "Let's see… I'm done my class at 12:45. Meet you then?"

Blaine nodded. He turned to leave and was quickly engulfed in a tight hug. On instinct, he tensed. "Thank you, Blaine," Kurt said into his curly hair. "I'm really glad you knocked me over."

Blaine reached his arms around Kurt and squeezed tightly. Kurt grinned. He had a feeling that he and Blaine were going to get along fabulously.

* * *

><p>It was raining out. Kurt huffed from under his umbrella. He tapped his toe impatiently, waiting for a stupid taxi to come nearby. He glanced down at his watch and frowned before looking back toward the street. Finally, a taxi turned onto the street and Kurt jumped up and down, waving it down. The taxi pulled up to the curb and Kurt climbed in. Shivering, Kurt told the driver the instructions to the restaurant.<p>

The taxi driver pulled away from the side of the road and Kurt settled into the smelly clothed seats. He hated taking taxis but that's what you got when you lived in the city. "Hey," the taxi driver said suddenly, looking into the rear view mirror. "You wouldn't happen to be Kurt Hummel, would you? The fashion designer?"

Kurt blinked. He wasn't spotted that often except by fashion experts and fans. He preferred it that way. While he did enjoy the attention he got from the fans of his work, he also enjoyed being able to go out to eat or to go shopping without hassle. However, this scruffy looking taxi driver was the last person he had expected to recognize him. "Yeah that's me. How did you know?"

The taxi driver grinned at him with yellow teeth, "My seventeen year old niece is a huge fan. She's looking into NYU for fashion design. She's really good. Won all kinds of awards at her art school. She wants to work under you. Oh man, will she be pissed when she finds out you were in my cab!"

"Well, what's her name?" Kurt asked with a gentle smile. "When she applies for an apprenticeship, I'll make sure I take a good look at her resume."

"Macy Darling, Mr. Hummel. I swear to you that she is the nicest, most talented girl you will ever meet," the taxi driver insisted. Kurt tapped the name into his phone and saved it in his notes.

"I promise you that your niece will be expected," Kurt said as he glanced at the clock on his phone. He peered through the wildly waving windshield wipers to see heavy traffic ahead of him. He sighed and leaned back into his seat. "How long do you think this will take? I don't mean to be rude but I'm running late."

"Once we get through this light, we should be fine, Mr. Hummel," the taxi driver replied. He looked through the rear view mirror at him. "Is it an important meeting?"

"It's not a meeting…" Kurt smiled at his phone's wallpaper of him and Blaine on their first trip to Disney World in front of Cinderella's castle. "But it is important. It's my boyfriend and my six year anniversary. Well, the six year anniversary of when we met. Funny, when we met, the weather was positively perfect."

"I see," the taxi driver said with a chuckle. "So he's waiting for you at the restaurant?"

"Along with some of our friends," Kurt said. "He had said six years was a big deal and invited some people to share it with us."

Finally, they had passed the light and, true to his word, the traffic wasn't anywhere near as bad.

"Well, congrats, Mr. Hummel. Six years in this homophobic world is a big deal." The restaurant, Grant's Steakhouse, was in sight through the rain. The taxi driver pulled up the curb. Kurt pulled out his wallet and the driver shook his head. "No need to pay, Mr. Hummel. You promised a good look at my niece's resume and that's a good enough payment for me."

"Nonsense," Kurt said, shoving three twenty's in the driver's hand. "You're the first taxi driver who actually talked to me instead of scoffing at my perfectly proper clothing and calling me a fag in a low whisper. You deserve it more than anyone." Shooting a quick grin at the driver, Kurt climbed out of the car with his umbrella and ran into the building.

He sped past the hostess to the back table they always got whenever they ate here. They go to Grant's quite often. The food was delicious and they had a small karaoke stage that Blaine and Kurt often did duets on during happy hour.

Blaine was a nervous wreck, like he pictured he would be. He had confessed right after they started dating that he had a history of depression and anxiety. Although he was much better now, Blaine still got antsy when it came to his boyfriend. "Kurt! Finally!" Blaine exclaimed when he was in sight. He got up from his seat and captured him in a large hug. "You scared me! I thought you wouldn't show or got into an accident on the way here. The roads are terrible with this weather."

Kurt kissed Blaine, effectively shutting him up. "Blaine, darling, you worry too much. How many times have I told you this?"

Blaine smiled nervously and grabbed his hand, leading him to their table. The table was long, filled his with his favorite people. From his high school there was his entire glee club including Dave Karofsky, minus Artie, Tina, Mike, and Quinn. Blaine's friends, Wes, David, Jeff, Thad, and Trent, from Dalton were there as well as the friends Blaine and Kurt made in college, James, Ellie, Nathanial and Tracy. Kurt was surprised to see his parents sitting across from his and Blaine's seat. They had not informed him they were coming. After going around and greeting all of his friends and chatting briefly, Kurt sat between his boyfriend and Mercedes.

Kurt and Blaine always ordered different things when they went to restaurants and spilt the food. It was never Kurt's spaghetti or Blaine's salmon it was Kurt and Blaine's spaghetti and salmon. Kurt chatted enthusiastically with his friends, catching up on the past three months they haven't seen each other while Blaine scanned through the menu. As Kurt retold the funny story of Blaine refusing to fall asleep because the spider in their room had disappeared before either could kill it, his less than thrilled boyfriend tapped his shoulder, signaling he was finished. Now Kurt looked through the menu as Blaine countered Kurt's story with an embarrassing one of Kurt running out of the bathroom in a panic, naked, because his loaf was missing and flashed their next door neighbors sitting in the living room.

Kurt looked up from the menu and turned to his boyfriend. "Shrimp Scampi," he said.

Blaine considered this then nodded, "Filet Mingon."

"A filet?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. "You never get a filet."

Blaine shrugged, hiding a smile, "It's a special day."

Kurt and Blaine chatted with their friends. Kurt was in a heated conversation with Trent, Mercedes, Ellie, and David about Project Runway while Blaine flitted between conversations with Finn, Puck, Dave, and James about football and Tracy, Britney, Lauren, and Jeff about the latest celebrity gossip. The food arrived and the conversations switched. Kurt talked to his parents and brother about his career as he cut a piece of filet and ate it with the linguine. Blaine complained to Wes, David, and Nathanial about medical school as he stole a piece of shrimp. Kurt and Blaine kept their elbows touching at all times, as if it was a reminder that the other is still there.

After dinner had finished, Blaine excused himself from the table and jumped up on the stage where they had sung karaoke together so many times previously. His friends shout out song suggestions.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt!"

"Miss Independent!"

"Under the Sea!"

Blaine laughed, "No, I'm not singing. I have an announcement I would like to make. First off, I would like to congratulate Kurt Hummel for surviving six years knowing me, five and a half of those years as my boyfriend."

"I've known you for twelve years! Where's my congrats?" Wes called out.

"For the first three years we knew each other, you said two words to me," Blaine retorted. "Sit down and let me finish. Anyway, Kurt, congrats." His boyfriend blew him a kiss. "Kurt, you are my world. You're my best friend, my lover, and my whole being. I can't imagine life without you. I mean, we do everything together. You help me with my medical homework and I'm your mannequin. We eat off of each other's plates during meals. I wake you up in the morning when you hit the snooze button so you're not late and you drag me to bed so I don't fall asleep on my books. We finish each other's sentences and thoughts. We spent rainy days curled up on the couch watching Disney movies while eating Chinese takeout. You never question my insanity when I cry after the last Harry Potter movie even though I've seen it a hundred and ten times and I never judge you when you scream at the TV during your reality shows and soap operas.

"To say that we're close is an understatement and I have never met a couple more in love or more crazy about each other than us. I know we've hit our rough patches like my anxiety and your busy schedule with your fashion line. But we've gotten through them because our love is so much stronger than that. Our trust within each other helps build our love and I have something that I wish to share with you.

"Six years ago, on this day, we had met. Most of you guys know the story of how we met, considering we've told it so many times over the past couple of years. But as a reminder, I was sitting on a ledge at the common grounds at NYU and jumped, landing right on top of Kurt. Our headphones had gotten tangled together and stopped me from getting up and leaving immediately without ever speaking to him. This is why I call our iPods Pongo and Perdita because, like the Dalmatians, they brought us together in a messed up, tangled sort of way, even if Kurt refuses to call his iPod anything other than Victoria. He asked me out for coffee because he really needed a friend, being new on campus. At the coffee shop, Kurt and I bonded and ended up meeting up for lunch the next day.

"We met again and again randomly throughout our normal day and always ate lunch together. Eventually, we met up with James and Ellie but we had already become best friends. It took me months to bring up the courage to ask him out and by the time I did, Kurt had stumbled into my dorm room at two am slightly drunk and demand that I take him out or else. I never figured what the else part was, mostly because I was too afraid to ask. Ever since then we've been together. Through my father refusing to acknowledge Kurt as my boyfriend, Finn threatening my life if I ever hurt his brother, my depression and anxiety, Kurt's bitchy mood swings, my broken arm after tripping down a flight of stairs, not getting into the dorm room we wanted, attacks upon our sexuality, our graduation, Kurt's breakthrough into the fashion business, and my increasing amount of work in med school, Kurt and I have been able to make this relationship work."

Blaine paused. Kurt was tearing up a little, smiling brightly. He took a deep breath in and continued, looking at the wall behind Kurt's head. "Today not only marks the sixth anniversary of when we met. Six years ago, on this day, I was going to commit suicide." He heard Kurt's gasp through all the other surprised sounds. "As you all know, I was depressed for years before I met Kurt. I was depressed in middle school for being bullied for being gay and the depression carried over to Dalton. Although it had a zero tolerance policy and I had friends there whom I still love today, I was unable to get rid of the nightmares and hatred every time I looked in the mirror. Dalton spoiled me because when I entered college, I was unprepared for the hatred. My first roommate kicked me out of my room and my second publically humiliated me. I finally was able to get a single but the teasing did not stop. I had no friends the first two years of college. Finally, exactly six years ago, I had had enough. I had it all planned out. I was sitting on that ledge, plotting, as I listened to Reflection, my favorite Disney song, for the last time. I was going to go to back to my room and overdose on the sleeping pills I took for my nightmares with a bottle of whisky. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't know that there was anyone underneath me when I jumped. I freaked out, thinking it was asshole that was going to beat me up for knocking him over."

Blaine finally looked at Kurt and his heart broke. Kurt cried openly, tears pouring down his face and little sobbing sounds escaped his throat as he bit down on his knuckle. He felt bad keeping this from Kurt for all these years. He knew everything about him except this but Blaine had such a hard time working out his own feelings that he didn't need Kurt to have to worry. He felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he continued to talk.

"Instead I saw the most beautiful man staring at me with no ounce of hatred. I was lost in his eyes until he asked me if I would get off of him. I was embarrassed and I tried to escape as quickly as possible and just end it before this man realized some fag had landed on top of him and curse me out. However, Pongo and Perdita had us tied together and kept me there long enough for Kurt to see my iPod and strike up a conversation about Disney. This is when he introduced himself and asked me for coffee. I was so incredibly happy, so, so, so incredibly happy, and to this day I can still remember the feeling of complete joy. We spent four hours talking and I had found out he was gay as well.

"That night, I threw out my sleeping pills and I gave my whisky to the alcoholic who lived down the hall. Ever since then, I have not had a single thought of suicide. Although I still suffered through depression, there was no want to end my life because of that man," he said, pointing at his boyfriend as he jumped off of the stage and walked over to his seat. "Because that man, that beautiful, beautiful man asked me for coffee and had asked me to be his friend and eventually his boyfriend. And now," Blaine kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. Kurt gasped as he opened the box, revealing a simple gold band with two small diamonds forming an infinity sign. "I am asking you, Kurt, to take me as your husband."

Blaine feared this would be too much for Kurt to handle all at once. To find out his boyfriend was going to kill himself the day they had met and if he hadn't been walking underneath him right as he jumped, Blaine would be in a cemetery as this very moment, six feet under, and then to ask for his hand in marriage was a bit much to process all in one day. What if he said no right in front of all these people? Blaine had feared Kurt would say no from the moment he started thinking about marriage three years prior. But he knew he couldn't propose until Kurt knew the whole truth. It wouldn't be far otherwise but he couldn't tell Kurt until he was ready. He didn't give Kurt any time to digest this information. He may have been thinking about leaving as he revealed his past and now Blaine springs upon a marriage proposal? Blaine didn't think he could survive without Kurt by his side.

Kurt let out a choked sob in response. He was crying so hard, he couldn't speak. Instead he nodded. He nodded so quickly and so spastically that Blaine thought his head would fly off. Finally he was able to let out a loud "YES!" in between his sobs and threw himself into Blaine's chest. He wrapped his arms around his torso and squeezed hard, realizing how close he was to never meeting Blaine and never having him in his life. Blaine squeezed back just as hard, silently promising him that he was here to stay. Kurt's nails dug into his back and he sobbed into his neck, "I love you, I love you," he whispered over and over again like a prayer. Blaine kissed the top of his head and repeated those words.

FIN


End file.
